The Godesses of Hyrule
by VMJMGolden
Summary: CH 3 is here! The Godesses of Hyrule get visions of evil approching. What will they do?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic ever. It may be really good, but it may suck. That's where you come in! PLEASE, PLEASE read and review. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if there are any fics I can read to get help. Also, if there is any good romance/action/adventure fics about the goddesses in LOZ!!! So thank you all and enjoy! : )  
  
The Godesses of Hyrule  
  
Nyrue walked into the room where her fellow godesses were sitting most likely discussing what she had come to talk to them about.  
  
"Have you gotten the vision yet?" Nyrue asked.  
  
"So all our dreams have been haunted," Din stated grimly.  
  
"This is not good!" Faroe yelled. "What can we do?! We knew this would happen!! Why did we make this world anyway??!!"  
  
"Calm it way down!" Din yelled back at the green godess. "Obviously we must reveal to someone who we are. We can hide in the city no longer."  
  
"This is true, but who would belive us?" Nyrue asked. "We could tell the Royal Family."  
  
"And how, my true bule friend, will we get into the castle to tell them? We can not go to the Royal Family of Hyrule."  
  
"It seemes that the only people who would belive us are thoses who can only listen like the Deku Tree," Faroe said in the sadest tone you have ever heard.  
  
Because no one wanted to hear such a said voice of their sister the Godesses pondered what they could do. There was no one they could go to. This troubled them very much.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Nyrue screamed. "You are the smartest person ever, Faroe! We can go to the trees!!! They are wise and will allow us to build in their forest! After them the mountins, the water, the desert, the dead!! We have granted all of these things gifts no one else has. A Sage to keep them safe!"  
  
"Yes we must go to the sages and give them a home," Din said. "We must give them Temples. This way if those that plauge us ever return, the people of Hyrule can call upon the Sages."  
  
All the Godesses agreed that this was the answer. Those who would come would bring evil and such maddness that the people of Hyrule would surly die. They knew not what they would encounter but they had to stop the Demons from coming and destroying! END  
  
Ok what do you think. I know it was not the best but help me be better by reviewing this story!More chapters will come so give me ideas of what to do. 


	2. Farore Goes First

Here is the second part to the story. It will be longer and more action will be included. I forgot to mention that I am the WORST speller on earth. Also I don' know how to spell all the names of the Goddesses at all. Sorry, but I think this one is better. R/R Thanks!  
  
Ch. 2   
Farore Goes First  
  
The three Goddesses had decided that they them selves could not go alone. The each had to scout the streets, looking for a good guide. Of course, Farore had picked the longest straw and had to go first to make a temple. This you may think would be a good thing for she would get a temple in the Forest away from any who would dishonor it. The truth is she was a very shy person and finding and traveling with someone she didn't already know was scary. She had wanted to make the humans friendlier but they had to be able to defend themselves.  
  
"WATCH IT LADY!" a man screamed as Faroe bumped into him. The street was very crowed and she was shown no mercy by the towns people.   
  
"Sorry," Farore said softly. This was madness! Where was she going to find a kind and powerful guide in this huge city of unpleasant people? Suddenly she got an idea. She would wait in the happy mask shop until someone who looked nice and strong walked in! Yes this was a good idea.  
  
She entered the shop and found a chair to sit in. Many people came into the shop for it was opening day! She was very tempted to look at the masks and buy one but every time she went to look she remembered the vision she had a few nights ago. This made her remember what she was supposed to do and she sat down to look at the people.  
  
Finally, a man who was just normal height and rather skinny walked in. She looked at him and thought he looked like a rather nice guy. When it came to being skinny he was not to sad looking; he might have even passed as someone you could say had meat on his or her bones. She walked up to him and was about to ask in a sales person way if he wanted the opportunity of a lifetime. Before she could ask he looked at her as if he were reading her life story by just looking at her face. She jumped back in shock.  
  
"Well, I guess if you need a person to keep you company on your journey I could go with you," he said in a quite yet strong voice.   
  
"How did you know that was what I was going to say?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, first answer me this. Would you like me to accompany you to the Forest Realm?"  
  
"Hey buddy, you could at least tell me your name!"  
  
"My name is Royer. Now tell me your answer."  
  
"Well, you seem nice enough. Ok but before we leave I wanna know a few things."  
  
They left the shop together to go to the nearest milk bar. That was where Royer claimed to be staying for the moment. They talked to each other for a good part of the night. The Green Goddess found out that Royer was a seer. This was someone who could see what people were thinking or, in her case, had to ask and use the power of the elements to there advantage. There were five kinds of seers. There was a Forest seer, a Fire seer, a Water seer, a Spirit seer, and seers of the dead. Royer happened to be a water seer. These seers specialized in healing.   
  
"So you need to go to the Forbidden Forest to build a temple worthy enough to house the power of the Forest, right?" Royer asked.  
  
"Yes, but first we must get permission to do this by a great tree in the heart of the forest. It is protected well and that is where you come in."  
  
"Very well, I shall go with you," Royer said.  
  
At this Farore told Royer to be ready in the morning to leave and they parted for the night.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
In the morning, Royer meet Farore at the gates of the city. They departed from here in good spirits. While they walked through the field, which would take at lest one day to pass, they talked of many things ranging from what they saw that pleased them at the Happy Mask shop to who was the best candidate to win this years annual race at Lon Lon Ranch.   
  
When they reached the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, Royer was stumped on how to get in.  
  
"This is impossible! There is no way in and if there was we would get lost in the woods of sure!" Royer was convinced of this and sat by a tree. "I can usually us magic, but I am not of the Forest seers."  
  
"Not to worry!" Farore said. " Watch this!"  
  
She stood back a bit, raised her hands above her head, put them into a strange position, and said a chant. This chant was in a toung that Royer could not understand. Nevertheless, a beam of green light shot out from the Goddesses hands. The beam zigzagged through the forest and out of sight leaving a trail in which the two could follow.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT! WHO ARE YOU!" Royer screamed surprised! "Are you a wizard?"  
  
"Let's leave it at that for now," the Goddess replied.  
  
She walked into the forest and still in shock, Royer followed. They followed the green beam until they reached a little village. There were many small, childlike creatures in the village. One of the children came up to them and said…  
  
"Welcome to our forest. We get few visitors and wanna know what you are doing here!!"  
  
"Be nice Fido!" a little girl screamed. "He is a very rude person, but still can we do something for you?"  
  
"We wish to meet with the Council of Trees," Farore said timidly.  
  
"We shall see what we can do. In the meantime, I am Emma. You may stay in my house overnight ok?"  
  
"Thank you," Royer said in a tired voice.  
  
With that, Emma took them to a small house made from the trunk of a huge tree. They were given beds and feel asleep almost immediately.   
*************************************************************************************  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
A little voice was screaming at Farore and small hands were hitting her. Hard. She opened her eyes and saw Fido the rude little forest boy.   
  
"Come on the trees have agreed to speak with you," Fido informed her.  
  
She walked outside to find Royer standing in his blue pants and shirt with his blue sash. He was really into the whole water seer thing. Anyway , Emma took both of them to a small corridor like passage.  
  
"When talking to the trees you must speak loud and slow or they will not hear you," Emma said.  
  
She sent them off into the corridor. They walked in slowly for it was a tad darker than the rest of the forest. Suddenly, in front of them, two large creatures jumped up and started snapping at them madly.   
  
Faroe jumped back and then walked forward again. Din had always told her never to run from a fight. The problem was, she couldn't fight properly with Royer there for her secret would surly be exposed. BOOM! A huge flash of bluish white filled the entire corridor with light. Farore looked at Royer as he produced another ball of blue from his hands and threw it at the beasts. Both of them were frozen solid.  
  
"That is what I can do," Royer said thinking of Faroe's green beam she produced the day before.  
  
They continued to a huge clearing in which many tree's were circled around.   
  
"So, you are the two who came from outside of the forest," one tree said.   
  
"Few know the way through the Lost Woods," another said.  
  
"My name is Farore, and I come to ask a favor of the Forest."  
  
"My child," a obviously female tree said, "What is it?"  
  
"She wished to build a temple in which the sage of the Forest can be called upon." Royer said. "The power of the Forest can reside there."  
  
"Why should we let you build in our forest?"  
  
"I am Farore, the Green Goddess, and I am one of the ones who built this forest for you. I am now trying to save all that I built. The Sages need places to be called upon."  
  
Faroe looked at Royer expecting to see a stunned man, but his expression did not change.  
  
"Very well. If you must work on that which you have created you may. Go to the Scared Grove to do this though. Now go."  
  
Farore and Royer thanked the Council and left. On the way out Farore said…  
  
"I am sorry I didn't tell you of my identity Royer. I had to keep it a secret."  
  
"I was up all night thinking of how a woman like you could produce any magic like you did. I had already known you had to be something divine and you are more divine then in just the terms of a Goddess in my eyes."  
  
With that, Royer and Farore made there way to the Scared Grove to start there building.  
END  
  
Well, it was longer! Tell me what you think. R/R please! 


	3. Din Builds a Temple

Here is the 3rd part of the story. It took me a long time to figure out what I should do next, but common sense finally won. Also know that I really suck at titles. Well, please read and review!!  
  
Din Builds A Temple   
  
Nayru sat looking into little blue spheres that floated around her. Don't worry she knew what they were and that they weren't just any blue balls flying around. Actually, at the moment she watched her sister Farore standing with a man. They probably should be doing their work instead of…  
  
"NAYRU I AM SO BORED!!" Din screamed.  
  
As Nayru jumped at the sudden scream, the seeing spheres dropped and water splashed around her.  
  
"Well Din, one of no patience, Farore has actually succeeded in persuading the Council of Trees to let her build a Temple. I suggest that you start on your journey."  
  
"Why do I have to go? Why can't you?"  
  
"Think, if I go how will you know if I succeeded? You need to get out any way."  
  
"Fine I will go!" Din said in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh and Din, try not to tell anyone of our little identity issue!" Nayru reminded Din.  
  
"Am I that dense?"  
  
"Well actually,…"  
  
"Just stop there and shut up," Din said embarrassed that she had forgot what her sister had experienced in the past with Din being stupid.  
  
So Din left her sister and went to find a person to accompany her. She really didn't want to have a partner but she thought it best to do what her sister said.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
BAM!! Din had run into the little girl who owned the cuccos. The girl looked up in terror for she had seen Din before and seen how she dealt with the people in the tavern. Din looked sternly at the girl and Anya, the cucco girl, ran away. Din was in too much of a hurry to care about little annoying girls right now. She was in the village just at the foot of Death Mountain where she often came to get way from the soft people who believed that peace and kindness was the way to go. Peace was ok but when someone just got you mad Din thought it was a good idea to just punch the in the face. Also the tavern had great ale.  
  
"That girl is so annoying!" Din said. "Her father is totally out of the question."  
  
Din walked on and saw an old beggar. They really annoyed her. Just as she went to tell the man to get off the streets, vines came and held her to the ground. More came to grab her hands. She was about to burn them to a crisp when she remembered the words of her sister.  
  
"Try not to tell anyone of our little identity issue!"  
  
She cursed to herself and stayed where she was. The old beggar got up and she saw that he really wasn't old at all. In fact, she doubted he was a beggar for his green pants, shirt, and sash were of the finest material.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" the man said. "A beautiful woman who just happens to have…100 rupees on her! This is my lucky day."  
  
The man took the money and turned. As he did this Din did the smallest of spells to release herself. Then she smacked the guy in the back of the head, but not to hard as to show her power. He turned around and instead of being really angry, his mouth was wide open.   
  
"How did you get out?" he asked. "I didn't let you go."  
  
"How did you get those vines around me?" Din replied. "Also, why would you stand with my rupees in a place for me to grab easily?" She grabbed back the rupees and stood back.  
  
His expression changed to an amused smile. "Well, you are feisty. What is your name?"  
  
"What's it to ya?" Din asked. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. "Din is my name." She felt like she was in a trance. The effect wore off just as fast as it came. "What the heck?"  
  
"My name is Sander. I am a forest seer if you haven't guessed."  
  
"Who cares?!" Din said. "You look richer than me yet you steal from women? And why did I just actually introduce myself? That is not like me."  
  
"Like I said. I am a forest seer. I have the power to make people tell me the truth. As for the money… I get really bored of playing in the casinos because I can see everyone's cards and I always win. This is just a better way for me to get money."  
  
"Wait…" Din said. "You cheat in casinos? Cool! Let's talk a little more in the tavern. My treat."  
  
So the two devious people walked into the Orange Buggy Tavern and talked. Din, who never really cared enough to learn about the seers found out that they were pretty interesting especially this one, Sander. Din thought she could pick up a few tips for in casinos so she popped the question.  
  
"Look I have to go to Death Mountain to build a stupid temple," Din told Sander. "I would love it if you could come with me."  
  
"I guess it's better than stealing from the same old woman every day." Sander said. " She never learns!"  
  
"Well, then lets g-…," Din looked out the window. "We must have been talking for hours! It is already dark!"  
  
"We can leave tomorrow then," Sander said. "In the mean time, you can stay at my pad for the night."  
  
"Why not," Din answered.  
  
They left the tavern and slept in a sad little shack in the corner of the town. When they woke up they set out for Death Mountain.  
*************************************************************************************  
"So those little brats made the triforce and lost much of there power. My idea to now destroy Hyrule is being countered by those SNOT NOSED BRATS!!!!" He blew up the very dark portal he was watching the three Goddesses in. The "He" was actually Firehe, the leader of the Demon of Fire Clan.  
  
"Calm down, Firehe. They shall not prevail!" This was said by Shadowshe, who lead the Shadow Demons, the most powerful demons of all.  
  
"The Sages shall not head the call by anyone who goes to there poor excuse for worship places." This agreement was made by Treehe, who lead the forest demons.   
  
All the other demons, Watershe and Spirithe nodded and said "don't worry about it!"  
  
"Yes, the plan goes on, for we have almost reached our new homeland." This voice came from no visible creature. It was the thing that the demons brought with them. This was the voice of Death.  
*************************************************************************************  
Din and Sander ran as fast as they could. A huge bolder came flying down at them from the top of the mountain. Sander had tried to make walls of vines, the boulders broke through.   
  
"Look a cave," Din said. "Maybe we can hide there!"  
  
The two ran in to the cave just missing a rock. The cave was dark and musty. In fact, Din saw that it wasn't a cave at all but a tunnel leading into the mountain. Sander jerked his head down the tunnel, wanting to go further. Both of the two walked cautiously down to a huge room. There were also huge rocks in here, but they were stationary and…snoring?  
  
"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" Sander yelled and the rock suddenly jumped up. It looked at them confused and then grabbed them both.  
  
"YOU GO TO BIG BROTHER!" the rock thing, which was really quite soft, said and started running. "NO HUMANS IN GORON CITY!"   
  
He took them to a room where many of these Gorons stood around a chair where one of the Big Brother sat.  
  
"Who are you?" the Big Brother asked.  
  
"We come from the town below to ask to build a temple!" Din yelled for she was being squeezed tight.  
  
"What?" an advisor Goron said. "Wait…" he whispered something to big brother. "Yes, you play game to see if you are worthy for mountain."  
  
They all walked to a room where 7 big pots lay. The Gorons threw Din at them and took Sander to the side of the room. Din looked at the pots and at the Gorons. They obviously weren't going to tell her what to do. So she guessed that she had to pick the one pot that wouldn't blow up or some thing. She walked up to one and the Sander gasped. This pot was most likely the wrong pot. He shook his head and looked at all the pots. Then the held up 4 fingers. Din looked at the pots and saw they had numbers on them. She walked up to number 4 and opened it. There was a key in it.  
  
"There, I won right?" Din asked.  
  
"We still not let you build temple," Big Brother said angrily. "Why should we?"  
  
Now Din was really peeved. She raised her hands and shoot out fire that stopped right in front of a very scared Big Brother.   
  
"I am the Goddess Din and if you don't let me build this dumb temple now, I will kill you!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. Go behind my chair to get to the summit," Big Brother said. "And take these tunics!"  
  
"Thank you," Din said. "Lets go Sander."  
  
So the two went to the chair room and moved the chair. They had their tunics on and they were very silent.  
  
"So ya. I am a Goddess," Din said. "Surprise, Surprise!"  
  
"This is really weird," Sander said. "But hey I always love an adventure!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Din replied.  
  
So the two walked on and found a place to build the Temple of Fire.  
End  
  
Ok how was it? Those of you who know Buffy… I couldn't resist! Anya is the best chick on the show! Please r/r! O and sorry for the long delay! 


End file.
